


Reflejos cruzados

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por ironías de la vida y de la magia, los hijos de Harry Potter y de Draco Malfoy eran la copia perfecta... del otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflejos cruzados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saneral_ciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
> Publicado originalmente en: Mi laberinto de Livejournal.

Cuando Scorpius Malfoy decidió tomar seis asignaturas en sexto año, su padre arqueó una ceja y le preguntó si se sentiría cómodo con ello. El adolescente inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a la derecha y elevó no tan ligeramente su ceja izquierda, no hizo falta más para convencer a Draco Malfoy de que el chico iba en serio.  
Cuando las materias en las que Scorpius Malfoy tomó sus EXTASIS fueron Transformaciones, Pociones, Herbología, Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, además de Aritmancia; Lucius llamó a Draco a su despacho y se mantuvieron encerrados noventa y cuatro minutos, según la estimación de Narcissa. Al salir de allí, Draco se encaminó a la biblioteca familiar donde estaba elegantemente tumbado en uno de los sillones Scorpius –leyendo vaya Merlín a saber qué– y mantuvo las puertas cerradas desde dentro más un hechizo de confidencialidad por cuarenta y siete minutos, según la cuenta de Astoria. Ambas damas asumieron que algo grave pasaba entre los varones de la casa.

El día que Scorpius ingresó al entrenamiento en el cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio, Draco no volvió a la Mansión hasta pasadas las dos de la madrugada y con una extraña mueca en la cara, una mezcla entre gato que se tomó la crema y condenado al beso…

Albus Potter, no sólo era el único de todos los nietos de los Weasley que terminó en la Casa de Slytherin, sino también era el primero de todos ellos en elegir una carrera completamente alejada del deporte o de la aventura. El chico quería ingresar como aprendiz de medimagia en San Mungo y especializarse en envenenamiento por pociones. Porque sí, si había una asignatura que fascinaba a Al era Pociones.  
Harry solía pensar viendo a su hijo mediano, que si físicamente no fuera su copia exacta o bien Ginevra lo engañó con algún aristócrata o bien le habían cambiado el hijo al nacer… Albus se caracterizaba por ser silencioso, asertivo, a veces sarcástico rayando en el cinismo y siempre, sin equivocaciones, elegante y compuesto.

El día que Albus informó a sus padres que en lugar de medimagia en San Mungo, pediría la guía de Draco Malfoy para sacar su Maestría en Pociones, Harry no volvió a la casa hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana con un extraño semblante, mezcla de obnubilado con amortentia y gato de Chesire…

El que la decisión de ambos muchachos coincidiera en la misma fecha no fue notado por casi nadie, hasta mucho tiempo después.

***

Scorpius a las veintidós años era el calco del Jefe Potter en cuanto a gestos, reacciones y hasta en la manera en que ambos se acomodaban las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, el que ninguno de ellas las usara ya, era sólo otro motivo de risa para quienes los observaban. El rubio Auror era el ojito derecho de Harry y eso lo sabía hasta el mismísimo ministro, por eso no sorprendía a nadie que el muchacho cenara en casa de la familia varias veces al mes; además, tampoco era secreto que el chico fue compañero del menor de los varones Potter durante sus años en Hogwarts.

Albus era cada día más Malfoy, si antes era elegante ahora se podía decir que su porte era deslumbrante. El muchacho tenía un garbo y unas maneras que hacían las delicias de las señoras y eran el horror de su tío Ron. Si antes era sarcástico, ahora sus escasas palabras podían ser precisas como un bisturí a la hora de las réplicas. Y su sonrisa pequeña y ladeada acompañada por una solitaria ceja elevada era el súmmum del perfecto príncipe de hielo.

– Potter.

– Malfoy.

– ¿Se encuentra tu padre? Necesito hacerle una consulta. –El rostro de Scorpius en las llamas era un poema de simetría, aún con las deformaciones típicas de la red flu.

– Ya le llamo, aguarda. –Scorpius vio desaparecer al otro joven y volver casi al mismo tiempo– Dice que vengas si es lo que quieres, que te espera en el estudio.

Escenas así habían vivido cientas con el correr de los años, pero nunca les pasó que el siempre discreto rubio trastabillara con la mascota de la casa al salir de la chimenea y acabara colgado de los hombros del hijo de su jefe. La fragancia que utilizaba el moreno llenó las fosas nasales del Auror y el deseo se despertó rugiendo en su interior. El ligero escalofrío que recorrió a Albus no se le pasó y depositó un pequeño beso en el cuello, justo sobre el borde de la túnica que vestía.

– Hace mucho no hacías eso. –El susurro de Al acarició la mejilla a Scorpius como sus manos no lo harían.

– Hace mucho no te tenía por sorpresa entre mis brazos.

– Más bien no te sostenías de mí de esta manera. –Una ligera chispa de humor tiño las palabras de Al.

– ¡Mierda, Al! Ahora sería distinto.

Pocos sabían que los muchachos habían estado juntos parte de sexto año, hasta que ambos decidieron que era muy complicado salir con el hijo del hombre que detestaba a tu padre –lo que era tan cierto para uno como para el otro…–así que lo dejaron por la paz. Aunque eso no impidió a Al maltratar a cuanta Ravenclaw y demás mujercita estúpida se cruzara frente a su rápida lengua haciendo ojitos al rubio… y ni hablar de esos dos chicos de Gryffindor que se atrevieron a invitar al Potter Slytherin a la festividad de Samhain en séptimo, aunque nadie jamás tendría pruebas de que fue Malfoy quien les hechizara…

***

Tres semanas después del episodio frente a la chimenea, Albus caminaba rumbo al atrio de apariciones de la Mansión Malfoy conversando con su mentor, cuando un elfo con cara de querer plancharse las orejas se apareció frente a ellos.

– Amo Draco, señor, es Harry Potter, señor… Dixie le dijo que no debía molestar al amo, pero Harry Potter insiste en que debe verle y…

Exasperado con las vueltas de la pequeña criatura, Draco cortó la perorata sin contemplaciones y dirigiendo una mirada inquisidora a su acompañante ambos se dirigieron hasta la sala de recibo, donde encontraron al Jefe de Aurores a punto de derribar algo de pura frustración.

– Malfoy, por la maldita Morgana… ¿Qué te cuesta por una puta vez venir cuando te llamo por algo urgente? –Los ojos verdes se trasladaron de la elegante figura del rubio a la no menos elegante de su propio hijo– Albus.

El muchacho notó que no era precisamente sorpresa, ni tampoco algo de decepción lo que cubrió el rostro de su padre por apenas un segundo, se parecía más a la resignación.

– ¿Qué quieres Potter? Por si no lo s…

– Scorpius fue derribado por un doble ataque en una redada y está en San Mungo.

Sea lo que fuere que pensaba decir, Draco se calló y su semblante pasó de blanco a ceniciento en un solo parpadeo.

– ¿Quién?

– Unos magos que ahora están en el último calabozo del Ministerio, no te preocupes por ellos. –Idénticos gestos por parte de los hombres frente a sí, respondieron a las palabras de Harry.

– Primero veremos a Scorpius, luego lo demás.

Los tres se encaminaron a la salida y se aparecieron en San Mungo, donde una jovencita con aire de Auror se acercó rauda a Harry y le habló por lo bajo. Draco no esperó y se encaminó directamente hasta el medimago que salía de la habitación en suponía estaba su hijo.

– Lo lamento señor Malfoy, le hemos estabilizado, pero el hechizo es muy específico y hasta no encontrar el elemento disparador de la cura, ésta no tendrá lugar…

– ¿De qué hechizo se trata? ¿De qué elemento estamos hablando? Nosotros podemos conseguir lo que sea, si es por el costo…

– ¡Oh, no! Es decir… creí que el Jefe Potter le comunicaría…

Ambos magos miraron a los dos morenos que se acercaban por el pasillo a paso rápido.

– Poter ¿Qué diablos no me dijiste sobre mi hijo?

Harry miró al medimago y el anciano comprendió que era su turno de explicar la situación.

– El Auror Malfoy recibió una modificación del Primus amator y sólo se recuperará con una poción que contenga…

– La sangre de su primer amor o amante. –Concluyó Draco con la desesperación brillando casi oculta en su mirada.

El medimago sólo asintió y se quedó allí parado como esperando que el rubio hiciera o dijera algo, sin embargo Draco Malfoy estaba como tallado en piedra y perdido profundamente en sus pensamientos.

– Malfoy, ¿Sabes quién fue la primera amante de tu hijo? Malfoy, di algo maldita sea.

La voz de Harry y la mirada de Draco apenas llegaron al cerebro embotado de Al. Él sabía quién había sido, él recordaba cada detalle de la primera vez de Scorpius, podía oír cada jadeo y sentir cada lágrima que derramó el rubio presa del dolor y de la excitación en una cama anónima del Caldero Chorreante que habían alquilado para esa particular ocasión. Aún podía recordar el arrepentimiento que le embargara cuando supo que Scorpius no estaba disfrutando, pero se dejaba porque era él quien estaba penetrándolo sin ton ni son y sin posibilidad de durar mucho más que unos cuantos empujones antes de derramarse por entero en el cuerpo bajo el suyo… También recordaba vívidamente la siguiente vez en que la situación fue la opuesta y la cara de placer desesperado del rubio al tomarle y las palabras que salían con esfuerzo de su quebrada voz.

Con decisión y sin que nada traicionara la maraña de sentimientos y recuerdos que bullían en su interior, Albus apoyó la mano en el brazo de su maestro y le habló solamente a él.

– Draco, yo haré la poción si me permites.

– Gracias Albus, pero debemos encontrar primero a la persona que nos facilite ese ingrediente.

– Draco. Yo haré la poción.

Harry, mudo testigo de todo el intercambio entre ambos magos, no pudo menos que asombrarse cuando el rostro del rubio reflejó plenamente sorpresa y entendimiento, y tampoco dejó de ver cuando la mano de su hijo, aún apoyada casi íntimamente en las mangas de la túnica oscura del otro, quedó debajo de la pálida del hombre mayor.

***

Scorpius Malfoy a la edad de veintidós años era una mezcla casi perfecta entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Y si el personal de San Mungo aprendió algo en la semana que el joven estuvo hospitalizado, fue que ninguno de los dos magos era conocido precisamente por su paciencia…

El joven recordaba claramente haber oído el hechizo al tiempo en que bloqueaba el que la bruja frente a sí le enviaba. Si ahora estaba despierto sólo podía significar que Albus había confesado y necesitaba saber cuanto antes qué diablos pasó mientras su cuerpo y magia sanaban.

– Deja de fruncir el ceño, pareces un Potter.

– Padre.

La ceja elevada de Draco fue la única advertencia que recibió antes de verse compelido a explicar sus amores adolescentes. Luego de terminar con una síntesis ajustada de sus recuerdos y sin dejar de ver a su padre a los ojos se acomodó las imaginarias gafas y vio el asomo de ternura en el rostro de Draco.

– Odio cuando Harry hace eso. –La pregunta en el gesto del joven recostado entre las blancas sábanas le obligó a explicarse – Acomodarse las gafas que desde hace tres años no utiliza, los mismos que tú si consideramos que logré que ambos se sometieran al hechizo correctivo al mismo tiempo.

– Pero… ¿Harry?

– Pensamos en dejarlo en su momento para no perjudicar a nuestros hijos y vienen Albus y tú para decirme que terminaron por nosotros…

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera decir nada, la puerta se abrió y entró con andar sereno y casi altivo Albus Potter. Sus ojos verdes dijeron todo lo que el mago no diría jamás con palabras y sabía que él tampoco esperaba oír.

– Draco, mi padre te espera en la cafetería, dice que sabes que llegó la hora de pagar…

Con un simple movimiento de cabeza el padre de Scorpius dejó la habitación sabiendo que a partir de allí todo dependía de la astucia de sus dos jóvenes serpientes y de la profundidad del lazo que compartieran alguna vez.


End file.
